


Part 2 "For Than rush into the flames..."

by primaryasset



Series: "Favorites of Gods" [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 12:21:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8207839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/primaryasset/pseuds/primaryasset
Summary: It is desirable to pre-read Part 1 Of pure goldQuo vadis? (lat.) - Where are you going?





	

Start already dark, when two horsemen arrived at the narrow, gloomy gorge among the towering cliffs.

Stood up in his stirrups, Tanais looked around for a place to sleep and on a steep hillside, well above the trail, I noticed a dark spot.

 Approaching closer, it turned out the traveler in a wide entrance to the cave. Tanais dismounted and, leading the reins of both horses and stepped into the darkness.

 The cave was spacious enough that it can accommodate, without interfering with each other, and the horses and rider.

 - Here and spend the night, - said Tanais and helped a friend get off the saddle.

 Spreading the fire, the girls got the supplies and sat down to supper.

 - I guess I was wrong, but otherwise I could not do. Oh, you're sorry.

 - What nonsense - he smiled Aletheia. - Your love is my substitute, and riches, and glory, and power. But neither wealth nor fame, nor power can not replace me your love …

 Night majestically waved black wings and took them into the country of eternal bliss, which blossomed, exuding a heady aroma, pink buds, where the nightingale trills sounded incessantly for a moment where the very air was saturated with passion and pleasure.

 - What a night ... short - Aletheia whispered in surprise, looking at dealing in the dawn sky. Tanais carefully covered her with his cloak and stroked the lush curls.

 - Get some sleep and a throne in the way.

 - And where are you going to look for the killers?

 - Trust fate.

 - Destiny trusted dangerous.

 - But the danger and give this life at least some sense.

 - Are not you afraid of death?

 - The most common form of death called the "rest". From it comes the word "dead". Of course, the one who risks his life, could die. But he who cherishes it too, are not immortal. However, it is difficult to die to those who have never lived …

 - Tell me what you dream?

 - To what you are inquisitive, - grinned Tanais. - Go to sleep.

 - It's a secret, right?

 - It's no secret, and some among us are the secrets ... I'm just a little embarrassed to talk about his dream ...  
 - You dream about something shameful? - Quickened Aletheia.

 - My dream is to rid the world of evil …

 - Human life is too short for it - gently smiled Aletheia.

 - But it is long enough to do good.

 - Do you think that it is harder: to do good or to do evil?

 - Some people do good, because deep down, afraid of becoming a victim of the evil, that is the basis of their kindness is cowardice. Others do not do evil because they do not have enough power for this, that is, the basis of their kindness is a weakness. But, not having the strength to be angry, where to get the strength to be good? Causing harm to people - the most simple exercise in the world, because they are so vulnerable, weak and vulnerable. And I'll tell you this: you have to be very strong to be good and do not look at this poor, but you have to be three times stronger than that of being able to cause harm to people, refrain from doing so.

 - And which of these categories do you feel about yourself?

 - I - out of categories. I - an ordinary soldier, who from childhood had been taught to kill.  
 - You - the warrior tribe of the winners.

 - Something I never heard of such a tribe win ... Yes, and not the main thing for me.

 - And what - the main thing?

 - Fight. I like to fight.

 - So, you're ready to fight even when you have no chance of winning?

 - Anyone who expects their chances of winning, losing even before entering into the fight ... Well, that enough is enough talk. Close your eyes, think of something pleasant and try to sleep.

 - When I think of a nice, it makes me not sleep. Especially if you are near …

 - I'm scared…

 - And I thought you were not afraid of anything …

 - I get scared when I think about what will happen to you if you kill me …

 - With me there will be nothing. Because it will not be me.

 - Well, then, I will have to defend their lives, like yours! - Smiled Tanais.

 - If you do not kiss me once, you have to protect your life from me - with gloomy and very serious expression on his face said Aletheia.

 Leaning over her, Tanais gently ran her hand down her cheek and kissed her on the lips ... and opened the gates of heaven, and angels harp sounded sweet, and proudly sang pipe archangels, and all the colors of the heavenly host proclaimed the praises.

And two beings of flesh and blood suddenly become equal ranks of the immortals ...


End file.
